


Lesson Learned

by Thepenbemightier



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepenbemightier/pseuds/Thepenbemightier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius has been selling Robin's smallclothes, and neither Robin nor Chrom are much too happy about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

              “A fight?” Chrom shot up straight in his bed. It was late afternoon, and he had fallen into the first stirrings of sleep, but Frederick had brought him some rare news that quickly got him wide-awake.

              “Yes milord,’ he nodded solemnly, as though it were a grave matter indeed.

              “I see,” he got up quickly, with his trusty Falchion at his side. “Between whom?”

              “I heard the name Robin,” he said. “Something about her cursing someone out?”

He blinked rapidly a few times as he followed Frederick to the source of the commotion. Robin cursing? Sure he told her that he wasn’t much like a lady, something he highly regretted. But he couldn’t think of profanities ever coming from her lips. It was a rarity. And now that he thought of it, was it really such a big deal. Of course, he should have known it to be a typical over exaggeration from Frederick. After all, it is Robin they’re talking about.

              “What the hell is your problem?” he could see a swish of pale blonde hair and a wooden sword and was concerned for whoever was on the receiving end. Her training must have been going well, he thought proudly. Her form was doing well. Then again, as commander, he shouldn’t be thinking about this at the moment. He could spot a whirl of orange hair and a black bandana, and saw the owner take a leap back. Gaius. Suddenly all of his pity had disappeared and he was curious as to what offense the thief had committed this time.

              “Milo—“ Chrom held up a hand to stop Frederick. He would intervene, if it were necessary. But he would enjoy the show for the moment. He was smirking, although he wasn’t sure why he was so satisfied seeing Robin give a beating to this man.

              “Gaius how could you, you son of a bitch!” she shrieked. That was the first time he’d heard her say that, and he raised an eyebrow. No wonder such a large crowd had appeared. It was quite entertaining to watch.

              “Five silver on Robin,” Sully whispered to Virion.

              “Very well,” the archer said. “But I do believe the ginger will end with the upper hand.” Chrom had to beat his temptation to bet on Robin too, and redirected his attention on the battle.

              “I-I’m sorry,” he said, deftly taking a leap and avoiding her wooden blade.

              “Well _sorry_ isn’t going to cut it, you little fucker,” she managed to get a hit in. There was a large _smack_ as she whacked Gaius’s shoulder. Chrom could hear Lon’qu give a quiet, “heh,” and he added in an amused chuckle himself.

“Easy with that sword Bubbles,” he whined, rubbing at his probably bruised shoulder, sidestepping her.

“Quiet, I’m not finished with you!” she snapped.

“Well,” he said with irritation. “I think you are.” He quickly navigated and knocked the sword out of her hands.

“I don’t need a weapon,” she said, and pulled his hair.

“OW! Ow ow ow ow _ow_! Bubbles that’s fighting dirty,” he said, jerking back. “Quit it!” Before he managed to trip her, Chrom took Robin by under her arms and lifted her up. “Let me go, let me go, let me–oh. Chrom. Hi.” She had a sheepish look on her face as she looked up at him and turned pink.  
“Robin? Where did you learn to curse like that?” he asked amusedly.

“Must have picked it up from Sully, milord,” Frederick suggested.

“I’ll be damn proud if she did,” said soldier said, with a grin on her face.

He shook his head. “What I should be asking is why are you unleashing your wrath on Gaius?”

“Er, I’ll answer that, but can you please put me down first?” she said. He blushed and obliged.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“He—He. That fiend!” she snarled. “Has been selling my smallclothes.”

Luckily Frederick’s years of experience and lightning fast reflexes allowed him to restrain his lord. “Milord…we cannot have you attacking the soldiers. It’s not in good form.”

“Damn form,” he said. “That wretched sneak!”

“I know!” Robin added furiously.   
“GAIUS!” Chrom roared.

Gaius was looking the other way and nursing his wounds. Chrom let himself out of Frederick’s restrained and yanked the thief back by his collar. “What, what is it? Abuse Gaius day?” he sniffed in annoyance.

“Why,” he asked, gritting his teeth were you selling Robin’s smallclothes.

“Well when we went into the Hotrealm,” Gaius said. “Anna said that we’re celebrities there. I’d figure they’d fetch a high price. Which they did.”

            “But that’s indecent!” Robin said with a blush.

“Tell that to the silver sword by your side,” he said. “Just don’t think about it. Done.”

“Well stop doing that,” Chrom said. “Understood.”

Gaius huffed. “Fine. I won’t need to for a while, anyway.” Chrom and Robin raised their eyebrows.   
             “Just how much did you make?” she asked in wonder. “And how much did you steal.”

“Quite a lot,” he said letting out a whistle. “And not that much. Guess it doesn’t hurt that you’ve got a pretty face.”

“So you let a bunch of perverts, complete strangers, have her smallclothes?” Chrom looked scandalized.

“Like I said,” he gently took off Chrom’s hand from his collar, “Just don’t think about it. And.” He started to walk off while straightening out his clothes and fixing his bandanna, “Most of it…didn’t even go to strangers.”

Robin furrowed her brow at this. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve got yourself fans here,” Gaius said.

“Of all the…” Robin muttered to herself.

“Who do you think it could be?” Chrom asked her quietly. They immediately looked to Tharja, who was inching away with a rouge tint upon her face.

“What?” Tharja hissed at the commander. “I’ll hex you.” And off she went. Slowly the crowd dispersed, murmuring amusedly about the culprits in this interesting case.   
           “This is mortifying,” Robin said, hitting her forehead with her palm.

“There, there,” he said, patting her back.

“Hey, thanks,” she said.

“Anytime,” he said. Though he suspected of having more selfish reasons for his anger. “Let’s just go unwind. I have a new book for you back in my tent.”

“Really?” her face lit up, free of troubles, walking in front of him in excitement.

“Yeah. You’re quite attractive when you’re angry,” Chrom said, momentarily stopping Robin in her tracks.

“What?” she sputtered.

“It’s true,” he said.

“Chrom you’re being ridiculous.”

“What?” he pouted. “I can’t compliment my betrothed?”

“Not so loud,” she hissed. “People will hear you!”

He rolled his eyes and pulled her into his tent, eliciting a squeal from the tactician. “What are you doing?”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Robin, it’s not that much of a secret.”

“What?”

“That we love each other,” he said simply. “Lissa has had it all figured out for awhile now. And Frederick. I’m sure a few more of our shepards know too.”

“And yet Gaius—“

“Gaius is shameless,” Chrom said. “We both know that.”

She frowns. “Am I really that unperceptive?”

He smiled and sat upon his bed, pulling her close by her hands. “You make a fine tactician. But, you are slightly oblivious when it comes to matter involving yourself.”

“I’m dumb,” she said.

“No, you’re not,” he pulled her into his lap and she looked down at him, her face tinted a lovely rouge. “If you are, then I am too. We’re both the same in this aspect.”

“You’re not dumb,” she murmured against his neck. “Only sometimes.”

“Only sometimes?” he countered. “I hardly think I’m dumb at all.”

“Oh, you are,” she nodded. He frowned, before grinning impishly. “Chrom?” she asked suspiciously before squealing once more. He had maneuvered them so her back was against the mattress and he was leaning over her.

“Dumb, am I?” he challenged, smirking down at her.

“Only sometimes! And C-Chrom, what are you?” she blushed. “What if someone?”

“What will you do?” he said, raising an eyebrow. “Curse me out?”

“Hell yeah, I will,” she said looking up at him.

“And fight dirty?” he asked.

“Of course,” she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer towards her, slightly jerking her pelvis. This time the prince was a furious shade of red. “Well?”

“Damn you, Robin.”


End file.
